Une place spéciale
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Haru apprend que Rin est allé plus ou moins persécuter Rei. Il est décidé à aller voir son rival pour mettre les choses au clair. RINHARU


_Une place spéciale_

Résumé : Haru apprend que Rin est allé plus ou moins persécuter Rei. Il est décidé à aller voir son rival pour mettre les choses au clair.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Free! ne m'appartiennent pas etc.

**WEEEELL, j'ai découvert Free! c'week-end et mes racines yaoistes se sont manifestées avec une insistance telle que j'n'ai pas pu résister à poster cet OS. En plus, l'attente du prochain épisode est trop dure (demain j'crois KYAAA). Y'a pas beaucoup de fics de ce fandom en français, alors j'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice, comme on dit. Au p'tit édifice. **

**L'histoire ce situe après l'épisode 10, alors que Rin va chez Rei pour lui enjoindre plus ou moins poliment d'arrêter de fricoter avec ses boys. Surtout Haru. Parce que c'est mon OTP. V'là. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce jour-là, à l'entrainement, Rei fit n'importe quoi. Il était distrait, imprécis, gauche et beaucoup plus lent que d'habitude. Kou était bien consciente qu'il n'avait pas le niveau d'un nageur confirmé, mais sa performance du jour n'avait rien à voir avec ses petites maladresses habituelles. Le coach était furieux, et alors qu'il s'acharnait sur le pauvre garçon, Kou se dirigea vers eux.

- Coach, je vous emprunte Rei-kun un moment, j'ai besoin de régler quelque chose avec lui, lança-t-elle en attirant le garçon avec elle.

Les joues un peu roses, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas se focaliser sur le corps luisant du nageur – SES ABDOS, SES ABDOS D'ATHLETE ! – et demanda doucement :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Rei fuyait son regard, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. C'était un garçon fier et direct et à cet instant précis il était méconnaissable.

- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, je suis là pour ça, insista-t-elle. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas en forme. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'espère que tu n'es pas intimidé par le niveau des autres, tu sais que tu as vraiment progressé ces derniers temps et…

- Ce n'est pas ça, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

- Alors quoi ?

Il avait l'air de plus en plus embarrassé, tordant nerveusement ses doigts, le regard sombre. Kou posa une main sur son bras – QUEL BICEPS FERME ET CHAUD HHGDFGJDFKJKL – et l'encouragea à parler. Elle remarqua qu'il lançait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction des autres. Bizarre. Il hésita longuement avant de lui céder un indice.

- A vrai dire, commença-t-il, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? S'indigna la jeune fille.

Rei resta muet et se renferma même un peu plus. Il ne la regardait plus du tout, laissant ses yeux rivés au sol.

- Ecoute, je vais devoir te parler en tant que manager. Si ton problème t'empêche de t'entrainer correctement, tu es obligé de m'en parler. C'est la règle.

- Il n'y a aucune règle qui stipule que…

- Tut tut ! J'ai dit c'est la règle !

La jeune fille le fixait d'un air impitoyable, les bras croisés, les yeux étincelants. Elle ressemblait vraiment à son frère… Rei frissonna :

- Ton frère est venu me parler, hier soir.

- Rin ? s'écria Kou, abasourdie.

- Oui. Il… Il a été très clair.

La jeune manager n'aimait pas ça. Elle savait à quel point son frère pouvait être dur, plus ou moins malgré lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- En substance, il a dit que je n'avais pas le niveau pour nager avec les autres, que ma technique en papillon était lamentable, et que pour le bien du groupe je ferais mieux d'abandonner.

- Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a aussi ordonné de rester le plus loin possible de Haruka. Que je ne méritais pas de nager avec lui.

Kou était outrée.

- Mais alors c'est la meilleure ça ! Tu lui as dit que sans toi il n'y aurait pas de club ? Parce que c'est pas faute de lui avoir proposé de venir, hein ! En plus, peut-être que tu ne nages pas aussi bien que môsieur-je-reviens-d'une-école-badass, mais tu as un niveau tout à fait acceptable et d'autant plus impressionnant que tu nages depuis très peu de temps !

Rei sourit faiblement devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Elle leva un poing devant elle et s'écria avec encore plus de force :

- Tu ne quitteras pas le club ! Tu fais pleinement partie de l'équipe maintenant, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de ça ! Retourne t'entraîner et je veux que tu exploses tes records avant la fin de la journée !

Remotivé, Rei s'inclina avec ferveur et repartit vers la piscine d'un pas décidé. Kou le regarda s'en aller d'un air songeur – MON DIEU CES FESSIERS DE REVE – avant de tourner son regard vers Haru. Il était en train de faire les dernières longueurs d'une série et nageait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il avait repris goût à la compétition, c'était évident. Il gagnait en puissance, en précision. Même à ce stade embryonnaire de l'entrainement les résultats étaient déjà visibles, comme si son corps n'avait attendu que ça depuis plusieurs années.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Rei. Comme ça, Rin voulait qu'il reste loin de Haru. Elle sentit malgré elle un sourire coupable fendre son visage. Se pourrait-il que Rin soit jaloux ? Après tout, de ce qu'elle en savait, Rei occupait son ancienne position dans le relai. Peut-être que finalement son frère regrettait de ne pas pouvoir nager à nouveau avec les garçons. Haru en particulier. La conversation que son frère et ce dernier avaient eue en dehors du magasin de maillots de bain lui revint en tête. « Tu vas nager pour moi. » Mais qu'est-ce que Rin voulait vraiment ? Nager contre Haru ? Avec Haru ? Pourquoi s'en prendre aussi violemment à Rei ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que tout le monde avait quitté la piscine. Tout le monde sauf Haru, bien sûr. Elle se leva et alla s'accroupir près du bassin, juste à côté de l'endroit où le jeune homme flottait calmement sur le dos.

- Haru-kun ?

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et il se rapprocha d'elle à la brasse, appuyant ses bras sur le rebord de la piscine.

- Hm ?

Rin a parlé à Rei-kun hier soir.

Une lueur de surprise traversa les yeux bleus du jeune homme, mais il resta silencieux.

- Il lui a dit de quitter le groupe. Et surtout de s'éloigner de toi, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- De moi ?

- Oui.

Les yeux de Haru s'agrandirent un peu, et Kou cru discerner une légère nuance rosée colorer ses joues, mais peut-être qu'elle voyait ce qu'elle avait envie de voir.

- C'est très puéril de sa part, remarqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Il me fait honte. Je crois que tu devrais lui parler.

Haru soupira et posa son menton sur ses bras croisés, ses yeux brillaient tristement.

- Depuis qu'il est revenu, à chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux c'est un désastre.

- Raison de plus pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu as une logique un peu étrange, nota-t-il en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Il se hissa sur ses avant-bras – SES PECTORAUX TOUS RUISSELANTS D'EAU OMAGAD – et sortit du bassin. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune fille qui parvint finalement à se détacher de la contemplation de son torse parfaitement dessiné.

- Toutefois, je reconnais qu'il a été trop loin. Je vais lui parler.

- Merci. Moi, tu sais, il ne m'écoute jamais.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il accorde plus d'importance à ce que je lui dis, mais bon…

- Tu te trompes. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

Rin haussa les épaules et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille :

- A demain.

- Oui !

* * *

Lorsque Rin en sortant de la douche revint vers sa chambre, il tomba sur Haru. Son ami d'enfance était debout, le dos contre la porte, et il le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air grave.

- Haru ? Comment t'es entré ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Rin plissa les yeux, méfiant, et fit signe au garçon de se pousser pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il l'invita à entrer et referma derrière eux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Haru resta debout, tourné vers la fenêtre.

- Je t'écoute, fit Rin en se séchant vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette.

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers lui, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence.

- Tu as parlé à Rei.

Rin tiqua.

- Tss, il a pas été capable de se la fermer ce demeuré. J'me demande de quoi il est capable à bien y réfléchir, siffla-t-il avec mépris.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui ?

Rin haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? T'as pas une petite idée ?

Haru secoua la tête. Un sourire amer révéla les dents acérées du jeune homme :

- J'pensais pas être aussi facilement remplaçable. Surtout par un type aussi médiocre.

- « Facilement remplaçable ? » Tu sais que j'ai tout arrêté après notre dernière course, justement parce que tu n'étais pas « facilement remplaçable ». Ce club, on vient de le monter. Si tu voulais revenir, tu n'avais qu'à demander.

Malgré la colère qui remuait ses entrailles, Haru avait parlé calmement, froidement, comme toujours. Le silence suivit sa tirade, un long silence pesant. Rin regardait avec insistance ses genoux qu'il avait remontés contre sa poitrine. Il finit par répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

- J'ai jamais voulu revenir.

- Alors laisse Rei là où il est.

- Très bien.

- Parfait. Je pense qu'on en a fini alors.

- Ouais.

Haru se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas raide. La main sur la poignée, il ne put se résoudre à quitter la chambre de Rin. Il n'avait pas encore tout dit. Son ami le regardait avec curiosité, sans bouger.

- Rin.

- Hum ?

- Tu lui as dit de s'éloigner de moi, lâcha Haru sans se retourner.

Rin enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il s'y attendait, en quelque sorte.

- C'est possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison. Je ne veux pas que tu me remplaces.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait un peu trop fort lorsqu'il prononça la dernière phrase. Il rencontra les yeux céruléens de Haru, désarmants. Ce dernier se rapprocha et se mit à genoux au pied du lit pour que son visage soit au niveau de celui de Rin.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix tremblait presque. Les deux garçons se dévisageaient avec intensité, essayant vainement de lire leurs intentions réciproques sur leurs visages.

- Je veux… Je veux compter pour toi, souffla Rin, très bas.

Il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, objecta Rin avec douceur.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je n'représente rien pour toi. Tout ce qu'on a fait, tu le faisais parce que je te harcelais. Faire la course, participer au relai, m'accompagner à l'école, tout. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à toi, on n'aurait jamais rien fait de tout ça. Quand je suis parti, toi non plus tu n'as pas cherché à me contacter. Ça ne m'a pas étonné, même si malgré moi je m'attendais à… A autre chose.

Il déglutit difficilement, les yeux brillants. Comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

- Je sais pas pourquoi je suis tant obsédé par toi, je pensais que ça s'arrangerait une fois que je t'aurais battu, mais j'me trompais. Ça me tue de voir que tout ça n'a aucune importance pour toi. Y'a que l'eau qui ait toujours compté. J'aimerais juste continuer à croire que j'avais quand même une place un peu spéciale. C'est tout.

Haru resta immobile, interdit. Il posa une main sur le poing que Rin avait serré sur ses draps, faisant légèrement sursauter le jeune homme. Elle était chaude. Il était surpris de voir son vieil ami ravaler son orgueil. Et alors qu'il comprenait un peu ce qui se passait dans sa tête, Haru sentait son cœur se serrer. Peu de temps auparavant, il aurait pensé que Rin avait raison. Mais sa défaite contre le garçon l'avait forcé à réfléchir, pour comprendre pourquoi il avait eu si mal. Lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré par la compétition. Lui qui ne s'était jamais imposé un entraînement aussi dur que celui de Rin. Il avait détesté perdre. Et il avait détesté ce que Rin avait dit, qu'ils ne nageraient plus jamais ensemble.

Il s'était mis à douter, mais il avait peut-être trouvé la réponse. Rin lui avait toujours fixé des objectifs, au club, et même maintenant qu'il était revenu, en le défiant. Entre les deux, Haru n'avait donné aucune forme à son rapport avec l'eau, il s'était simplement laissé flotter, avec une nonchalance confortable qui l'avait laissé un peu mélancolique. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Nager n'avait plus vraiment de sens, c'était devenu automatique. Mais pendant cette compétition, il avait senti cette complétude qu'il avait refoulée, l'adrénaline, la déception, la fierté, le sentiment de s'être dépassé. Toutes ces choses, il était incapable de les ressentir sans Rin. Ce dernier créait une tension dans sa nage libre, il lui donnait une forme, un but. Un sens. Finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne nageait vraiment que quand il nageait avec Rin. Ou contre Rin. Ou sous les yeux de Rin. Cette dépendance lui faisait peur. Un intrus s'était glissé entre lui et l'eau. Il n'était plus libre.

Rin dégagea sa main de celle de Haru et la passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés :

- Dis quelque chose. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc, mais parle. J'me sens vraiment con.

- Je veux qu'on continue à nager ensemble, murmura le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées.

L'expression de Rin s'adoucit. Malgré lui, un coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement dans un début de sourire désabusé :

- Haha. J'imagine que c'est tout c'que j'aurais. Bah.

Haru leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, interrogeant son sourire énigmatique. Rin avait les joues encore un peu rouge. De petites gouttes d'eau coulaient de ses cheveux mouillés jusque dans son cou. Haru songea qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ils en étaient encore à décider de si ils nageraient ensemble ou pas. Et Haru n'arriverait vraiment pas à lui dire ce qu'il avait compris et qui lui faisait un peu peur. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer avec des mots, cette sensation de plénitude et d'accomplissement qui l'envahissait quand ils nageaient ensemble. Et même là, dans cette chambre, il en ressentait encore les échos brûlants, juste à cause du regard boudeur de Rin.

Il se redressa, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il allait faire, et monta sur le lit. Puis il se rapprocha de son ami, calant ses mains contre le mur, une de chaque côté de sa tête, pour garder l'équilibre. Il croisa son regard troublé et lui répondit en déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Regrettant immédiatement son geste, les joues en feu, il eut un mouvement de recul mais une poigne de fer se referma sur sa nuque. Les yeux écarlates de Rin brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, sauvage. Mais le garçon se contentait de le garder prisonnier au-dessus de lui, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, le dévisageant avec force, comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose dans son expression.

Haru posa une main sur sa joue et se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, sur la bouche. Il rompit rapidement le contact, gêné, mais appuya son front contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Rin luisaient sombrement. Ce dernier, une main toujours verrouillée sur la nuque de Haru, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, promena l'autre dans ses cheveux, puis la fit lentement glisser le long de sa joue, de son cou, sur son torse, alors que ses lèvres retrouvaient les siennes dans un baiser plus pressant.

Il voulait être sûr de ce que cela voulait dire.

Haru gémit doucement lorsque Rin approfondit leur étreinte, forçant un passage jusqu'à sa langue. Il frissonna, sentant l'adrénaline remonter le long de son échine, mêlée d'un désir plus sourd qui lui donnait le vertige. Rin finit par le relâcher, laissant doucement ses mains descendre sur sa taille. Ils se regardèrent un moment, encore fascinés l'un par l'autre.

C'était comme après une course. Sauf que personne n'avait gagné ou perdu, cette fois.

- Haru, souffla Rin d'une voix rauque.

Haru aimait la façon dont il prononçait son nom. Il sourit timidement.

- Je crois que tu l'as ta place spéciale.

- Hm.

Rin semblait pensif. Mal à l'aise, Haru se tortilla un peu entre les jambes de son ami avant de s'extirper doucement de son étreinte et de descendre du lit. Il lissa son T-shirt pour se redonner un peu de contenance, puis il dit d'un air qui se voulait détaché :

- Je… On se voit à la piscine ? Makoto et Nagisa seront contents de te voir aussi. Et puis… Nos entraînements me manquent un peu.

Sans attendre la réponse de Rin, il se dirigea vers la porte mais il se figea tout à coup. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la poignée, son ami s'était coulé hors de son lit jusque derrière lui et l'avait attrapé par la taille. Il sentit le menton de Rin se poser contre son épaule, tandis que le reste de son corps musclé se pressait contre lui. Le cœur de Haru s'emballa et il ne put retenir un frisson.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Haru resta muet.

- Je viendrai, ajouta-t-il en effleurant son cou des lèvres.

Puis il le contourna pour lui ouvrir la porte. Haru se précipita dans le couloir, les joues écarlates et les yeux rivés au sol. Après que la porte eut claqué derrière lui, il passa une main dans son cou, là où les cheveux de Rin avaient laissé des traces humides. Il s'ébroua et se dépêcha de quitter le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il put recommencer à respirer normalement. Étrangement, il n'avait plus peur.

* * *

**Voilà. Alors à la base c'est un OS, mais j'me tâte à faire une suite à la piscine. On verra, selon mon inspiration, tout ça. **


End file.
